


Pink-Colored Scarf

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, Minor Character Death, i7 and banri are included but only briefly, kinako is also included as a bonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: Otoharu Takanashi just couldn’t forget the precious gift from his beloved that kept both him and his daughter warm, even with the chilling snow and the test of time.
Relationships: Takanashi Musubi/Takanashi Otoharu, Takanashi Otoharu & Yaotome Sousuke, Takanashi Tsumugi & Takanashi Otoharu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Pink-Colored Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this as part of the [i7 Four Seasons zine](https://twitter.com/4seasons_i7), and I have to say that this was one of my greatest masterpieces. [Shiro](https://twitter.com/ShiroHunter) was my partner and was in charge for the collaboration art for this story, so she deserves my thanks for bringing my vision to life with her mad art skills.
> 
> Special thanks to the mods in charge for giving me a chance to write for the zine and for helping with beta-reading so that I could edit it till the finalized version. 

The president of Takanashi Productions stretched out his arms after he turned off the computer in his office room, relaxing after working on Christmas Eve. The party would commence in two hours’ time. With IDOLiSH7 having a successful live on that night, it was natural for a celebration. Even the president himself deserved to relax after working as hard as he could; despite the goofy exterior, he did get serious when it came down to something he cared about, whether it’s with the reputation of the company or keeping Tsumugi safe from those wanting to woo her without his consent.

Speaking of Tsumugi, he reached into the drawer of his desk, revealing the framed photo of the younger version of herself together with the father, still looking a bit younger back then. The shot was taken at their house; Tsumugi had just started her elementary education and winter break had just begun. His eyes were zoning in on their expressions: her stunning smile and his lopsided grin.

And the pink-colored wool scarf that was wound around them.

Truly, it was nostalgic. Memories were now flowing into his mind.

_“Here you go, Oto-chan,” Musubi smiled after she wound the scarf around his neck. The two, together with Sosuke, were now working adults, fresh from graduating college. They sat on a bench situated in the park with snow falling down onto the ground. Otoharu’s long fingers caressed the wool material, savoring how soft it was while his eyes lingered on her hands which were rough after hours of crocheting. Concern was now etched on his face._

_“But your hands-”_

_“It’s fine. I asked one of my mom’s friends to teach me how to do it. I am hoping that you appreciate the thought,” she looked away nervously, her eyes showing the worry that he would reject the present despite the hard work she had put into it._

_“Well… Thank you. It’s definitely warm, and I’ll treasure it,” Otoharu smiled back. Musubi’s expression changed from worry to pure joy at the words, feeling glad that her efforts were paid off._

_However, Sosuke looked at his watch, frowning, and called out to them, “Oi, the Christmas party starts in five minutes! We have to get going now if we still want to get our seats.”_

_“Ah, right. I’ll give you my gift later, Musubi-chan. Once the party’s over,” Otoharu straightened up his jacket, the other two doing the same. The three then bolted away from the park, leaving footprints behind on the snowy ground._

But alas, such happy moments wouldn’t last long.

**_“We are sorry to inform you that your wife didn’t make it, but you have a healthy baby girl. Congratulations!”_ **

_Otoharu took a glance at his daughter, the life Musubi left behind after she died at childbirth. It would be his first Christmas after she’s gone, the baby taking her place. Tsumugi was sleeping soundly in her crib after she threw a fit. He took this peaceful moment for that much needed self-reflection. He didn’t want the precious child to see how pained he was at the loss of the mother who would see how her daughter would grow up if not for death claiming her swiftly._

_He opened the drawer, gazing at the neatly-folded scarf like it was new after all those years. He washed it gently as instructed via the manuals found through online search. But still, the memory of Musubi’s face was hard to ignore, so he simply closed the drawer. Perhaps a walk outside would help in calming down his nerves._

_Otoharu sauntered closer to the crib, leaning down and stroking Tsumugi’s hair gently. She was still sleeping like a log, which was good. He then pulled away. “Papa will be back, okay?” he whispered to her, before picking up his coat and heading outside._

Otoharu then recalled the talk he had with Sosuke. It had been a while since their last conversation after Tsumugi’s birth, after all.

_“You know that parenthood comes with a lot of responsibilities, don’t you?”_

_Sosuke’s bespectacled grey eyes stared up at the night sky, cold hands grasping the warm can of black coffee that he purchased from the vending machine. The two sat on the same bench in silence with the snow falling down onto them both. Otoharu took a sip from the can of corn soup before he spoke, dodging the question._

_“How’s your son coming along?”_

_The gray-haired man let out a snicker. “He has learned the importance of having to meet my expectations. I have high expectations of him to become the best since he’ll soon become the next big thing in the entertainment industry. Fans will flock in at his presence, which will be a huge plus on my side,” he explained. Otoharu understood the need for success, but the fact that his friend had put so much pressure on his own son at such a young age…_

_Otoharu sighed, taking another swig from the can. “Don’t you think that it’s a bit too much for him to take?”_

_“What about you, Takanashi? You are a parent now and Musibi died giving birth to your daughter. Don’t you have wishes and aspirations for her as she will soon grow up?” Sosuke responded with more questions. The blond male frowned; there were times in which the gray-haired man would be a bit too much over his head._

_“I appreciate your concern, Sosuke, but… I only have one wish for Tsumugi, and it’s for her to be happy,” the blond male replied, “I do want her to be successful when she grows up, but to see her being optimistic even with the trials that will come her way… That is what matters the most to me.”_

_Sosuke huffed, slightly exasperated. “To each their own, I guess. Let’s see how you can keep up with that belief,” he drank the last of his coffee and he checked on his watch. Grumbling a bit more, he tossed the empty can into the trash bin via a basketball toss. “I have to attend the party. This won’t be the last time we’re going to have a thorough talk. I’m sure of it,” he added, the words being the last thing Otoharu heard before the bespectacled man left him to his own devices. Sosuke’s footprints were freshly imprinted on the snowy ground and the new father gazed on to that sight as he contemplated._

Truly, things had gone a bit tense between the two males, more so with the issues of parenthood brewing over their heads. But it would mean that raising a kid had its own special moments as well. Otoharu recalled one moment in which the baby girl had grown up to begin her elementary education.

_“Oh, Papa, you are already here?” Tsumugi bolted towards her father who came home from work on Christmas Eve, though she was feeling anxious, “I’m glad that you are coming home. I actually attempted to make some cookies but...”_

_Otoharu was quick to give his daughter a pat on the head and ruffled her hair, earning a slight pout from the girl herself. “Oh, the cookies. Let me see.”_

_It turned out that the cookies weren’t that perfect. She was attempting to make them shaped like Christmas trees as well as the snowmen, but they became disfigured when baked, with some parts burnt. Maybe she hadn’t read the recipe right? Did she over-mix the batter to the point that the consistency became ruined without her realizing the consequences? Truly, Tsumugi wasn’t completely pleased, but at least she tried._

_“Oh, so you made these?” he asked, picking up a snowman that actually looked like an ogre upon closer inspection._

_Tsumugi nodded, “I remember when we baked bread one time for our home economics class, so figured that I should try something new. I hope that it’s-”_

_Otoharu bit down on that cookie before she finished, leaving Tsumugi astonished, and not in a good way. “Papa! Why did you eat that?”_

_And just as she feared, there was grimace in her dad’s face. “Definitely a bit too tough, needs a tad more sweetness as well. But, you tried your best, and it’s all that matters,” Otoharu said, trying to be a bit more encouraging towards the child. “If I have time, I can teach you. That way you can make better cookies so your teachers and classmates will be happier,” he added on, remembering how Musubi used to bake as a hobby and he helped her out occasionally. He was not an expert but at least he should try and help the child. It’s a duty as her father, after all._

_His words helped in cheering her up a bit. Tsumugi glanced up at her father with a small smile, “Thanks, Papa.” And she bolted towards the stairs, her boots stomping on the floor with each step that she took. Thankfully, there was water available in the fridge for Otoharu to wash off the cookie crumbs that were stuck in his throat. It would be a waste to throw the rest of the cookies away into the trash bin. Maybe using them as part of the cheesecake crust wouldn’t be so bad._

_After a few minutes, Tsumugi showed up with her true present, a rectangular box that was wrapped in old newspaper and decorated with a bow crafted out of tissue paper. “Here, Papa. I actually made something. It’s not that much, but I hope you’ll like it,” the little girl smiled, though deep inside, she was nervous. Definitely imperfect and she had to keep that a secret every time her dad came by to check on her._

_Curious, and with a blinking look, Otoharu held the present. He shook it gently. “Oh, something inside that box, alright,” he commented, though he saw a particular picture that sparked into his memory, “Wait, that’s from last year. Did you use some of the pages as wrapping paper?”_

_“Ah-” Tsumugi gasped, “I thought it would be best to recycle old newspaper instead of buying new wrapping paper. My science teacher told me about recycling so…”_

_Otoharu ended up chuckling instead of being angry, giving the sheet a little tap with a finger. “I have to say that it’s quite neat. I honestly don’t know what to do with all those newspapers delivered from the hardworking boy. Maybe we both should make paper boats next time.”_

_She sighed in relief. Her dad may be concerned at times whenever she made decisions on her own behalf, but he wanted to make sure that she would be safe and sound. Otherwise, he was mostly okay with everything._

_He tore the paper away, revealing a cardboard box. He then flipped one side open, revealing the gift that took Tsumugi a few weeks to finish. It was a DIY frame project using cardboard and paper mache, together with a drawing of himself and Tsumugi. Of course, it would be a simple child’s illustration, but it was the thought that counted the most._

_“Quite an amazing gift. Thank you so much,” Otoharu spoke as he inspected the frame, which was quite sturdy, much to his relief. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as a gesture of parental love. That was when an idea sparked inside him like a lightbulb that was turned on._

_“Now it’s your turn to wait here. I’ll have something to show you,” he said, having to depart to his master bedroom. There he was again, back at the drawer that was left untouched for a long while. It housed a memory that was a part of who he was back then. He recalled what Musubi said back then while Tsumugi was still growing in her belly. A bittersweet one, but still endearing._

**_Our child deserves to feel the warmth of my love, even if I may end up trading my life for her own._ **

_Now may be the time for such words to become reality._

_Otoharu opened the drawer, picking up the scarf that was still there. It was no longer completely new, some edges frayed, but what mattered was that it remained mostly immaculate. A gentle smile crept up his face before he left the room and returned to Tsumugi. The little girl’s eyes dilated a bit at the sight of the scarf._

_“What’s that, Papa? Is that your gift for me?” Tsumugi asked, eyes still fixed towards that scarf._

_Otoharu managed a small nod, wrapping the scarf around her neck and shoulders. Since the girl was small, her mouth and nose were concealed underneath the mass of wool. Tsumugi’s hands, small and gentle, grasped the edge of the scarf as if the object was fragile. “It feels warm,” she spoke, sensing how the wool provided her the sensation like being close to an imaginary fireplace._

_“Your mother… She gave that to me as a Christmas present when we were young. Young at heart though working like adults,” he said, “And now, I give this to you, in honor of her memory of keeping you warm, a reminder that she watches over us.”_

_Otoharu narrated to her about Musubi’s death when Tsumugi was five. Definitely excruciating, but it didn’t hurt her as much as before after two years of knowing the truth. The girl stepped closer, hugging her father and burying her face into his sweater. Her eyes were moderately damp with tears, but it was because of joy. The scarf was truly something that she would keep for a long time, for as long as she lived._

_“Thanks, Papa. This is the best Christmas present, ever,” she spoke, muffled slightly by the fabric. As she moved away, staring through the window, snow began cascading down from the sky, a sign that Christmas was fast approaching. And that was when she had an idea. “How about we take a picture together? Do you have a camera?”_

_Several minutes later, the camera was set up, hoisted on a tripod. Otoharu pressed the button after activating the timer function. He made sure not to trip alongside Tsumugi with the scarf wound around both of them. Afterwards, both the daughter and father would pose before the last second was ticked away._

_“Cheese!”_

_And there was a small flash._

“Ah, so that’s why you wear that scarf constantly during the cold season, Manager,” Riku said, eyes sparkling after Tsumugi narrated the story, standing up from his seat to take a closer look at the scarf. She was in charge of riding the van to escort herself and IDOLiSH7 back to the office for the party. “It’s almost the same with Tenn-nii,” he went on.

“Nanase-san, please sit still. You are blocking the view,” Iori admonished with a frown even with the fact that they had taken a seat at the back. Riku pouted a bit but nonetheless relented. There was the plan of Iori giving his partner the similar scarf, but that would be during the party.

“Hungry…. King pudding,” Tamaki drawled in an annoyed tone. They were almost there and it was about the nth time he complained like that.

“Tamaki-kun, we are almost there. I am sure there will be a huge box of pudding available for the party, " Sogo reminded his partner. 

"Don't forget the beer!" Yamato called out.

"And good thing we have the cake," Mitsuki added, referring to the Fonte Chocolat cake that the Izumi parents concocted for the Christmas season. The toppings and flavors? It would be a surprise.

"Will it have Kokona decorations?" Nagi asked enthusiastically.

"No, Nagi…. No otaku elements in that cake," the older Izumi sighed. It would be much of a hassle for both parents to acquire such adornments.

The blond otaku sighed, but he would endure not having such symbolism onto the dessert. It was because of his next words, "Nonetheless, I hope the cake will be an amazing one, Mitsuki." The Kokona theme would have to wait till Nagi's birthday in June.

"I'm glad to know that you appreciate the sentimentality of the scarf, Riku-san," Tsumugi spoke, "And wear your seatbelts, everyone." She pressed her booted foot against the pedal, pushing the van a bit faster. It wasn't long before they finally arrived at Takanashi Productions.

There was a knock at the office door and Otoharu put the frame on the table, telling the newcomer to come in. "Excuse me, President, but they have arrived. We should get ready," Banri approached Otoharu with a gentle voice after the opening of the door. As if he was snapped out of his daze, Mr. Takahashi faced MEZZO's manager with a nod, together with Kinako being in Banri's arms, cooing happily.

"Ah, yes. I'll be following you in a minute," he replied, and Banri and Kinako left, closing the door gently. Otoharu gave the picture one last look before he stood up and left the office, ready to join the others.

And as soon as he showed up in the venue, there was the cheerful greeting, together with warm smiles and a festive spread to boot. Otoharu took a glance at the scarf, glad that she was wearing it like a precious treasure, before joining in on the festivities. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/divergent_idol) if you won't mind about my rambles about i7 and other stuff. 
> 
> Feel free to check out Shiro's [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ShiroHunter) as well for more of her amazing art!


End file.
